Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you
by NerdfighteriaIsland
Summary: A series of chapters depicting Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's journey through marriage. From that terrifying first conversation discussing it, to the anniversary of the best day of their lives.  Excess fluff in later chapters, please rent a dentist.
1. The first time

Kurt Hummel has learned exactly four important things in his entire life:

1. Everyday is an opportunity for fashion, embrace it.

2. Be proud of who you are, it's the best thing about you.

3. Family means more than you think.

and lastly,

4. Never expect anything.

His entire life had been composed of various hopes and dreams, being crushed to small bits. Nothing was ever enough. The bullies never went away, his mother never came back, and solo's in Glee club were few if any. Of course, these events had been devastating and terrible, yes, but after eight years of relentless failure, he had come to accept it. He was different, and unique, but knew full well that the unfairness he was subjected to now was going to be worth it when he grew up and graduated out of Lima. _Broadway _would appreciate him quite well, thank you very much.

Still, Kurt, to prevent himself from further distress, accepted everything that was thrown at him, and expected no more. What was the point of sobbing about a solo? If you simply expected _not _to land one, the aftermath would be easier to deal with.

So of course, on this lazy Saturday evening with Blaine, Kurt expected nothing more than catching up on some movies, resting because it was finally March break and Dalton had overworked them, maybe even some cuddling. But Blaine always found ways to surprise Kurt.

The two of them had sprawled themselves out in the living room, the brand new, squishy couch at their service. After shifting around uncomfortably, they had finally positioned themselves nice and snug. Blaine sat up on the couch, hugging Kurt from behind, who let the back of his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. They had both immediately agreed that this was the best curl-up-and-hug position ever. The television was playing a rerun of "Grease," but they were too absorbed in each other to pay much attention.

"Mmm." Kurt let out a long, deep breath, his body going limp in relaxation. Blaine had wound his arms around Kurt's slim waist, and was rubbing up and down his sides soothingly.

"How about your dad never comes back, and Dalton magically disappears forever...So we can just sit here." Blaine suggested after ten minutes, doing some shockingly distracting maneuvers with his fingers. Kurt silently thanked any god that was listening for prompting Mrs. Anderson to become a professional therapy-massager and teach her son all that she knew. Blaine was his own personal superhero, banishing aches and cramps to the far away land of "Never come back."

"I second that." Kurt tried to say, but he was too tired and restful, and it came out in a whiny slur. Some nestling here, more stroking there, and he was almost gone. Never expecting much more to happen, though that wasn't a problem. This was perf-

"Hey, I was wondering." Blaine whispered, moving his arms up to rub at Kurt's palms, which were resting on his thighs. The pads of his soft fingers circled small massages into Kurt's skin. If it weren't for the sudden alertness of Blaine's voice, Kurt would have given up and gone to sleep right there.

"Yes?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, even though his boyfriend couldn't see.

"We should..." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's face, blushing, and tightened his hold on the slender boy.

"Blaine come on." Kurt sighed, becoming tense now.

More silence, before-

"We should get married."

"..."

"Kurt?"

"What did you just say?"

"That we should..." Blaine cleared his throat, and swallowed back the ache forming in his throat. "get married." Of course his voice would break, just then. He kept his face hidden in the crook of Kurt's shoulder, doubt flooding his stomach.

"Oh." Kurt licked his lips, and offered no further response. "Are...are you serious?" He finally croaked out, willing his breathing to return to a normal pace. He felt Blaine shift awkwardly from behind him.

"Well, yeah." Kurt flinched. "I mean, I love you."

"Blaine, I-" Kurt frowned, pausing. "I love you, too. You know that, but ... I'm sorry, but _you're serious?_" He pushed himself away from the boy, turning his body horizontally to face him. Kurt shot him Blaine a blank look, his jaw currently relocated to somewhere on the floor. Blaine had nowhere to hide now, and stared up at Kurt's impassive face. He nearly reeked of embarrassment.

"I have a ring and everything I-" He stammered.

"Blaine stop." The cuddly atmosphere was gone now. "I want you to think about what you're saying...That we should get _married, _after _a year _of dating, while _still in high school_."

"Oh that's not what I meant." Blaine said, immediately relaxing. _That _was why Kurt was freaking out. Clearly, he hadn't communicated this as well as he had thought.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Kurt hissed, nails digging into his palms. "Because I'm really freaking out here right now."

"I didn't mean, 'marry me now.' It's just that, uhm..." Blaine stopped and looked down at his hands. Kurt's glare was making him nervous. "I was just thinking...What if I proposed to you, and we...we just-Okay. Let me get this out."

Blaine squared his shoulders, and bravely looked Kurt in the eye. "I wanted to bring up...Maybe, proposing to you. Then we could be engaged, for however long we need to be." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, so he hastily continued explaining his dilemma. "See I was watching this movie-"

"Oh my god." Kurt allowed himself a snicker, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be annoyed. Count on Blaine to get this crazy idea from another cheesy western-romance flick.

"Hush, you." Blaine cracked a small smile. "Well the two characters, they got engaged when they were twenty, and married when they were thirty. I just want-I want everybody to know that I love you...And when we're ready we can, you know, finalize it with a wedding."

Kurt looked up at Blaine from his eyelashes, not entirely swayed. Blaine cleared his throat, _again_, nervously. "I'm serious." He clarified.

"I guess I know what you're saying, but, I can't do this right now." Kurt said as softly as he could, shaking his head slowly. "Not that I don't want to marry you _someday..." _He had to pause because the words "marry you" sent the butterflies in his stomach into rabid-energy-drink mode. "But I'm not ready to be engaged at seventeen. There's no point, why-Why are you even bringing this up right now?"

"We're going off the college in three months." Blaine blurted out, biting his lip nervously. "_Separate _colleges. I need to know that...you won't run off with someone."

"I thought you trusted me?" Kurt grimaced.

"I do, I trust you more than anybody I know, but...Think of it not as an engagement ring, but a promise ring, to stay true to each other...A reminder, that we'll be married someday. You know? Like-yeah." Blaine gulped, and tried to shrug nonchalantly. He averted his gaze, and felt Kurt huff from next to him.

"No. Not now, Blaine." He whispered, playing with his own fingers now. "We are _not _getting engaged just because of college. I love you, and I'm not going to cheat on you, how could you think that?"

"I know, I'm just really scared of losing you." Blaine mumbled, staring down at his lap again.

"Don't you dare worry." Kurt tilted his chin up with the flick of his index finger. "Can we just talk about this in a few years, when we're ready? With like, a house and stuff?"

O-Okay." Blaine nodded, resting his hand onto Kurt's thigh. "Just think about it, maybe?"

"I have." Kurt admitted, slipping off Blaine's legs, and back in-between them so that they were sitting in the same position as five minutes ago. Because, well, the position was good, okay? Blaine wound his arms around Kurt again, and pressed a delicate kiss onto the boy's hair.

"I have thought about it." Kurt repeated again, shifting to get comfortable. "A future, with us, but not now, please understand that we are _not _going to do this right now. You know that we both need a few years to even think about this again."

"I know. I'm being stupid just-I'm going to miss you so much. Sometimes I think it would be easier if...If we were something more serious than just boyfriends. The term sounds so...temporary." Blaine sighed, not wanting to think about what it would feel like to be away from Kurt for months at a time.

"We'll be fine." Kurt said forcefully, trying to convince himself as well. "We just have to trust each other. There's no need to be engaged for years, honestly...Just trust me."

"Okay." Was all Blaine said, but Kurt could feel him smiling into his back, so it _was_ okay.

Alright so maybe Blaine was taking this way too fast, and Kurt was petrified, but the idea snuck into his mind while they sat there and hugged. Maybe, in a few years, Kurt could bring it back up again. He did not expect Blaine to bring _marriage _up tonight, but then again, "life lesson number four" was key here, and Kurt had expected nothing, so of course it was surprising.

Everything was on the table now. Blaine was open to the idea, and Kurt found that he had gotten something very important from the conversation: That when he was ready to discuss this again, he could go to Blaine without hesitation, and they would talk about it...For however long it took. They would be there for each other.

That night, Kurt made some changes to his four rules.

1. Blaine Anderson will make you expect the unexpected.

2. Fashion be damned, if it's more comfortable to cuddle with sweats, do it.

3. Massages can fix everything.

4. Marriage is nice, too.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is random.**

**I got this idea from my older brother...He proposed to his girlfriend when they were 21, and got married at 28. Then I had a dream about a Klaine wedding and one night instead of studying I opened up my laptop, and here this was. ****I'm going to turn this into a six chapter story type thing. (Writers aren't that eloquent when they're not **_**writing stories,**_** don't believe anybody who says otherwise.)**

_**Chapter 1: Marriage is brought up for the first time.**_

_**Chapter 2: They actually propose a few years later.**_

_**Chapter 3: Planning said wedding.**_

_**Chapter 4: Said Wedding occurs.**_

_**Chapter 5: Honeymoon. **_

_**Chapter 6: Anniversary, however many years later.**_

**About YWFS, I'm honestly not sure when I'll be able to update! I'm doing my best, I swear. School and family life have been really weighing me down lately, I'm so sorry!**

**Don't forget to be awesome! (Haha, you guys never do, why am I reminding you.)**

**Reviews would be nice? Especially constructive criticism. **_**Please? **_**Any feedback at all brightens my day.**

**Ps. I love you.**

**Psps. I didn't even like that movie. srgdsfds.**


	2. Now's the moment

Kurt Hummel had always known he would be the one to propose to Blaine Anderson. It wasn't a matter of who was stereotypically the 'girl' in their relationship, because that was silly and neither of them believed in it. But Kurt had always been more in tune with his emotions, and knew for sure what he wanted in his future. He had fallen in love with Blaine within a month of their friendship. However, it wasn't until Kurt had boldly admitted his feelings that Blaine realized what those flutters in his chest _really _meant. Even then, he waited months before pursuing a relationship for fear of ruining the delicate situation they had gotten themselves into. Blaine always needed that _push_, to get him going, and Kurt was always the certain one who was there to give it to him.

So dammit, he was a Hummel, and jitters be damned, he was going to propose to that man tonight, whether he was confident in Blaine's answer or not. They were both twenty-four, and Kurt felt ready to settle the hell down.

It wasn't a special day, really. Their anniversary had come, but Kurt was too scared to bring out the velvet box in his pocket. Then it was gone, and he had regretted it greatly. He, master of romance, had blown it. Since then, he had kept the ring on his person, just waiting for the right moment. It just happened to be on December 16th, that he decided he was going to do it.

The couple had gone to Lima to visit Burt and Carole for their winter vacation. They were both still in university, and had originally planned to spend their free time alone, but Kurt had missed his parents dreadfully. Anyway, the members of New Directions came back during their breaks to catch up, so the trip had been amazing so far, despite the lack of beaches and swimsuits. Friend and family reunions turned out to be much more fun.

Of course, Burt wouldn't let his "little boy" sleep in the same room with a grown man. It was unnecessary, in his books, to acknowledge the fact that Kurt was older than Blaine by three weeks, and that the pair recently celebrated their eight year anniversary. Nope, Kurt would sleep alone. There wouldn't be any funny business, no way, no how. This only meant one thing: Alone time was sacred, and rare.

Which was why when Burt Hummel yelled out, "Hey Kurt! Carole and I are going out. Lock the door!", Kurt freaked out. _Alone time meant engagement time._ It was time for him to put his big boy pants on and get this done, because the tension of not knowing how Blaine would answer was almost making Kurt break out.

Almost.

"Okay dad!" Kurt jumped up from the couch, and nearly ran to the doorway. "Where're you going?" He kept his tone cheery, and nonchalant when he met Burt at the door, where he was zipping his jacket up.

"Some restaurant." He grumbled. Kurt knew well that Burt despised fancy meals, and would much rather prefer a cheesy buffet. Still, there was a smile tugging at the corner of his fathers' lips. He was going out with Carole, and that was enough.

'Oh fun, what's the occasion?" Kurt tried to smile but ended up just fidgeting with the buttons on his cardigan while Burt bent down to put some shoes on. This was it. He was going to propose to Blaine. Tonight. Oh God...

"Nothing really. Carole just wanted some alone time, and thought you and Blaine would like some too. So here we are." Burt stood up straight once his dress shoes were on. He exchanged a knowing look with Kurt.

"What?" Kurt laughed nervously, stepping forward to hold the door open. Burt shook his head and closed it shut, facing his son.

"We found the ring." He whispered, half smiling. "And you've been tense for the past two weeks...How much time d'you need?"

"I-uh." Kurt was dumbstruck, his jaw hanging open. "How did yo-"

"Nevermind that." Burt blushed, scratching his neck. Two weeks ago when Kurt and Blaine arrived, he had been searching Kurt's suitcase for condoms to see if they were doing anything that he would not...approve of. This search was abandoned when he found the little black box, because Carole ran downstairs to check why Burt had screamed.

Kurt's blank stare brought him back to the present. "So, kid, how much time do you need?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. It was only 5pm.

"Uh, until tomorrow or something." Kurt croaked out, still pale. Burt laughed at his son.

"Well I guess we're going to have to rent a hotel room or something." Kurt grimaced apologetically. "Don't worry about it, we're happy for you, don't forget that." He stood there awkwardly, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I-Just. Thanks, dad." Kurt half smiled and threw himself into Burt's arms. They hugged there for a few short seconds before breaking apart.

"Well, as much as I'd like you to be my little guy forever, I guess I wish you luck. " Burt chuckled, patting Kurt on the back. "He'll be good for you."

"Thanks dad, really." Kurt smiled genuinely, opening the door again. "Have fun!"

"Don't worry, I will. Lock the door if you're going out or something." Burt called, jogging down the porch slowly. Carole had been in the car for ten minutes, he had kept her waiting long enough.

Kurt didn't even wait for the Honda to pull out of the driveway. Before his dad got in the car, Kurt slammed the door and immediately locked it. He smiled to himself, and immediately headed for the kitchen to find his boyfriend, before realizing something...

He had no idea how he was going to propose.

"Shit." Kurt mumbled, jaw dropping. He had no speech, no plans, no..._no nothing. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and froze in the middle of the hallway. His fingers found their way into the pocket of his jeans, and felt the small box there. A twinge of nervous excitement raced through his veins for a moment, before he realized that this wasn't going to end well, knowing full well that he wasn't a man of the moment. Everything had to be planned out.

"_Get yourself together, Hummel!"_ He thought to himself, urging his feet to move again and continue his walk down the hallway. He was the romantic one in the relationship, he could do this...He _would _do this. All he needed was to look at Blaine, and it would all fall into place, it always did.

"You're kidding me." Kurt groaned aloud when he found the empty kitchen. Where the hell had that boy gone? He bit back another curse when he realized that he had been talking to himself too much in the past minute. Sanity was key at the moment.

He didn't bother searching the rest of the house for Blaine, and instead collapsed into one of the chairs at the breakfast table. It was right next to the fridge, where Blaine was last. Kurt let his forehead rest against the cool feel of the tabletop, eager for some time alone to figure out how he was going to do this. His eyes were closing when he saw a flash of pink-

Kurt stood up and narrowed his eyes at the fridge. There was a pink sticky note stuck onto it, vandalized with Blaine's neat penmanship.

"I know you're drawing sketches for work in the living room, but if you come in here looking for me, I'm taking a nap upstairs. Sorry, don't want to distract you."

There were exactly five hearts drawn afterwards.

Okay, so that was adorable and just...enough. It was then that Kurt decided that this proposal didn't have to be excessively extravagant, just simple and sweet. Obviously, he went straight to the baking cupboard; Chocolate strawberry cake was romantic, right? Yes, it was. He would bake a cake for Blaine, thus setting the mood, and, damn...Uh, he would have to think of what to do afterwards, but it didn't matter. This was a start.

And so, the cook book was whipped out. It was a handwritten copy over a hundred pages long. Grandma Hummel, Burt's mother, had owned her own bakery, and passed the book down to her daughter-in-law, since none of her sons were remotely interested in it. Kurt's mother added recipes to it for years before her untimely death. She was quite the cook, too, but baking was where her passion lay. The kitchen had effectively bonded the two to each others' hip.

Nostalgia aside, Kurt found page 29, and went to preheat the oven.

"Three hundred and fifty degrees..." He mumbled to himself, twirling the knobs expertly to their allotted place. He didn't need the cookbook really, but sometimes it felt as though his mum was there with him if he did. It was silly, and Kurt would never admit it to anybody ever, but for some reason he always made sure to do so.

After only ten minutes, he had a greased pan ready, intending to make a simple, one-layer cake. He didn't have all day, after all. Kurt whistled to himself as he mixed various amounts of flour and egg, thankful for Blaine's nap. The less expected this was, the better.

Once a container of diced strawberries was ready in the fridge, and the batter was poured into the pan, Kurt opened up the oven and put it in to bake. He knew from experience that it would need 45 minutes, and set the timer accordingly.

"What smells so good?" A voice asked from behind him. Kurt jumped, letting out an embarrassing yelp. He turned around and found Blaine smiling innocently at him from the doorway.

"You scared me!" Kurt whined, clutching an overdramatic hand to his chest. Blaine laughed and Kurt could have slapped him...except for the fact that he then decided to step forward and wrap him up into his arms.

"Good." Blaine mumbled sarcastically, placing a kiss onto the countertenors' head. "I was standing there for five minutes, I thought you were ignoring me." Kurt held in his content sigh, and broke away instead of hugging back. As Quinn Fabray once wisely said, "It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing."

"You, Blaine Anderson, are an ass." He said, putting his nose up in the air. Blaine knew this diva act well, along with the fact that it was thrown for pure amusement, and not because of actual annoyance.

"You didn't answer my question..That smells like cake." Blaine sniffed the air, and sat down at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes that were puffy from sleep, and Kurt had a sudden desire to pinch his cheeks.

"I'm making chocolate strawberry cake for you." Kurt admitted, shooting him a quick smile as he smoothed down wrinkles in his shirt that weren't really there.

"What's the occasion?" Blaine asked curiously. "Not complaining though-"

"No occasion." Kurt lied, keeping a straight poker face. "...I just really love you." His face grew softer then, and he ducked to hide his blush. And cue the adorable, romantic response-

"Hummel, you liar!" Blaine accused, pointing a finger at him and fighting a grin. "That is your favourite cake, and you made it for yourself!"

"You are so ridiculous!" Kurt laughed, walking closer to where he sat. He wanted so badly to be annoyed that Blaine had ruined the almost romantic mood, but he didn't even bother to try anymore. There was no use.

"Then why didn't you wake me up to help you?" Blaine asked, teasing etched into his voice now. "So you could eat it all for yourself!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you just _had _to wake up!" Kurt snapped, flicking him playfully on the shoulder. Blaine gasped and stood up, clutching the spot as if he had been shot.

"You wound me!" He pouted, glaring at Kurt. "Okay, you asked for it." He stepped closer to the boy. "It's on now..."

"No, no. Nothing is on-" Kurt said hastily, backing up into the corner of the kitchen. Blaine followed and pounced.

Okay, so maybe it was.

Blaine attacked Kurt's torso, pinning him down onto the ground. "_Blaine I swear to-AH!"_ Kurt shrieked, kicking pointlessly into the air as Blaine's fingers tickled him under the armpits.

"You flick me, you pay!" Blaine laughed, enjoying the porcelain boys fruitless attempts to throw him away. Blaine had pinned him down with both of his legs and elbows. There was no way he was getting up.

"-Can't-breath!" Kurt squirmed, a stray tear falling down his cheek. He was swearing and laughing all at once, letting out loud yells that surely carried outside of the house. Once Kurt seriously began to pant, Blaine let out a loud howl of laughter and rolled over to ensure he wouldn't unintentionally murder his boyfriend via suffocation.

"Oh my God, I hate you!" Kurt yelled, getting up immediately. Blaine looked up at him from where he lay on the floor and laughed even harder.

"This isn't funny." Kurt folded his arms across his chest, and frowned at his reflection in the mirror across the room. His hair was an absolute mess, and his pale skin was flushed and tear stained.

"It was totally funny." Blaine got up and ducked when Kurt tried to slap the side of his head. "Easy there."

"I try to do something nice for you, and what do I get?" He groaned, swiping at his cheeks, trying to dry the tears of laughter there. Blaine smiled at him apologetically.

"I'll make it up to you." He licked his lips and stepped forward tentatively. Kurt didn't move away, so Blaine pressed in further to press their lips together. For a few seconds, Kurt didn't respond and kept his entire body tense and rigid, but there was only so long he could last. Kurt soon melted into Blaine's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mmm..." He hummed, opening his mouth further. Blaine's arms scratched up and down his sides soothingly. This was more like it.

"Better?" Blaine panted, breaking them apart for need of air. Kurt nodded faintly, and leaned back in for another kiss. They pressed themselves closer and groaned unanimously.

"Wait, where're Burt and Carole?" Blaine asked, looking around as if they were doing something illegal. Kurt smirked and nuzzled his neck.

"I forgot to tell you, they're out till tomorrow." He murmured, feeling Blaine shiver.

"Oh my God." He whispered. Kurt bit his lip and smiled, then continued to press kisses along his jaw line. It was starting to get dark outside now, although it was barely past six. Kurt saw where this could be going and bit down on Blaine's neck, sucking the tender skin softly.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, patting his slender hips, unsure of what to do with his hands. Kurt's tongue could make him forget how to use most of his five senses.

"Don't get carried away." Kurt whispered, pulling away too soon to catch his breath. Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact, but Kurt swallowed up his desires and moved across the room to turn the lights on. It wasn't even too dark, and they barely made a difference, but he needed an excuse to "tease" some more.

"That isn't fair at all." Blaine whined, leaning up against the counter.

"No." Kurt countered, staying by the doorway. "What isn't fair is me trying to set a mood here and you deciding to attack me with tickles."

"I'm sorry!" Blaine insisted immediately. "Is that what this is about? Because I can-"

"I'm just joking, calm down." Kurt giggled. "Why don't you go upstairs and change so we can have a romantic night in for once?"

"If you insist." Blaine sighed, walking away from the counter to peck Kurt on the cheek. "Now I see the need for cake and fancy tablecloths."

"Just go before we get carried away." Kurt said softly, pushing him away. Blaine moped at his excellent teasing but complied. He was gone within seconds, muttering something along the lines of, "I'd like to get carried away."

Kurt laughed to himself when he heard Blaine _running _down to the basement to get changed. This was perfect. He had set the mood, and effectively teased Blaine. Now what else...

Candles. How had he almost forgotten candles?

He mentally slapped himself and opened up the highest cupboard to the left of the fridge, grabbing a freshly opened pack of scented candles. These would work just fine, as there were five one's left.

Kurt strode into the dining room, where one of the Hummel's fancy tablecloths was already set. Carole was his fairy godmother, Kurt decided, as he placed the candles into various places. They were lit and perfect by the time Blaine got back, and Kurt had to fight not to get down onto one knee right then because he looked amazing. His pants were dark and tight, paired with a gray dress-shirt.

"Good enough?" He asked, liking the way Kurt looked slightly dumbfounded as he nodded. "Great."

"I can't believe we actually get a night alone." Kurt admitted, inhaling the soft scent of vanilla that the candles were emitting. They added a pleasant touch.

'I know." Blaine replied simply, rolling his shoulders in anticipation. He strode towards Kurt slowly, raising his arms up a little as if asking permission to come closer.

"Yes, we can cuddle now."' Kurt smiled, walking forwards too. Of course, before anything could happen, Blaine tripped and had to brace himself on the table.

"Shit!" He yelled, backing away instantly. When he had fallen his hands had yanked at the tablecloth, causing the candles to topple over. Carole's brand new decoration was now aflame. "Shit shit _shit!" _Blaine groaned again.

"What the actual hell!" Kurt snapped, grabbing the extinguished candles so that Blaine could yank the flaming tablecloth off of the expensive table and throw it to the ground. Kurt watched in absolute annoyance as he stomped out the fire. Blaine was thankful that Kurt made him wear shoes while indoors, or else his feet would have suffered many minor burns.

"Ugh, that smells!" Kurt whined, dropping the waxy candles to pinch the bridge of his nose. Blaine mumbled some hasty apology and bunched up the hot, ashy fabric into his hands. Kurt didn't notice him leave to throw the ruined tablecloth outside.

There went the candlelit dinner.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, honey, I'm so sorry!" Blaine groaned when he walked back inside.

"It-" Kurt stopped himself from glaring, remembering that he was going to propose tonight. There was no need to start a fight. So he pulled back his glare, and forced a smile. "It's okay. Accidents happen." His tone was airy and nonchalant, which didn't confirm anything to Blaine.

"I just left it outside so that the fire alarm wouldn't go off." Blaine explained carefully, sensing Kurt's annoyance. Any hopes of sex were just leaking away from him now. As an interior designer, Kurt was more than bothered by what had just happened, and Blaine knew it.

"Carole's going to eat us alive." Kurt mumbled, his arms crossed against his chest. "And it still smells like burnt-"

"The cake." Blaine said emotionlessly. The two exchanged a knowing look before darting their eyes at the clock. It had been in for over an hour now. They rushed back into the kitchen and Kurt wanted to die right then. _The oven was smoking._

"Just turn it off and let it cool in there!" He grimaced, wrinkling his button nose up in indignation. Blaine nodded hastily and did as he was told. Before Kurt could say anything though, he opened up the window an inch to let some cool air waft in.

"Thanks." Kurt said shortly, uncrossing his arms. He was completely unsure of what to do now. His original plan had included feeding Blaine his favourite food in the candlelight, possible sex, and then his heartfelt proposal after. But at that moment, he was fairly certain none of that had a chance of happening anymore.

"There goes the romantic night." He muttered disappointedly. Blaine shuffled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Go pick out a movie and I'll order pizza." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek, who sighed. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be "the night." He would just have to pretend to go to the bathroom, call Carole, and tell her that they could come back. Nothing special here, nope, not important...

* * *

They ended up on the couch, watching "Rush Hour 2." Kurt, in a last attempt to maybe get some romance flowing, insisted on watching "The Titanic", but his attempts were pointless. Blaine had been shooting puppy eyes at the Jackie Chan DVD for five minutes before Kurt gave in, _almost_ affectionately. He couldn't decide if the curly haired boy was being more annoying or adorable.

"Hey, pizza." Blaine smiled, picking a slice up and nudging it into Kurt's face. It was the last slice, and slightly cold, but Kurt nibbled the tip of it despite his brains protests that it would make him break out. How Finn downed that grease at a constant rate was a mystery.

"Thanks." His tone was laced with poorly disguised disappointment.

"...Are you okay?" Blaine asked, setting the rest of the slice back into the opened box infront of them. He didn't want to imagine what his boyfriend would do if he dared to put it onto the table. His housekeeping rules were not to be ignored.

"M'fine." Kurt grumbled, still tense and not leaning into Blaine's embrace whatsoever.

"Look," Blaine started, squeezing Kurt's shoulders, "if this is about the tablecloth, I'll replace it for Carole and-" He stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Blaine, I'm fine, seriously." Kurt tried to smile but failed, so he stared at the television instead. There was some car chase going on, and he wasn't entirely sure why. The movie had been playing for over an hour but he hadn't been paying attention to most of it.

"Would you look at me?" Blaine asked, unwrapping his arm from around Kurt's shoulders to tilt his chin up. Blue eyes immediately found the brown eyes. "I know this might be kind of disappointing," he gestured to their surroundings, "but aren't you happy?"

"I-Uh..." Kurt's eyes widened, unsure of what to say. He would be content under any other circumstances but right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. It was as if the God's were trying to send him a message that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Each and every proposal scenario he had tried to play out for the past month had failed to work out.

"I get it. We were supposed to eat cake and have sex until your parents came home, and it was going to be awesome...Instead we're here, in your living room, watching a movie that isn't really that great...But look on the brightside for once." Blaine smiled, eyes crinkling as he did so. "I'm alone with you for the first time in weeks, you're in my arms, we have fucking delicious pizza, despite the fact that this movie is complete shit, the almighty Jackie Chan is still gracing our television screen..."

Kurt leaned his forehead into Blaine's and chuckled softly. "I know I'm being whiny but I had plans..."

"You've always been a diva." Blaine smirked. "I love it."

"Get used to it, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt chuckled, swallowing the ache in his throat. He would just have to wait for another day...

They were silent for a few minutes, before Blaine spoke again. This time, his voice was surprisingly serious. "...For the record, I don't need candlelit dinners or any of that to enjoy a night in. I'm just glad you're here with me, that's enough."

"...I try to be romantic, and the house is set on fire. You try to be romantic, and it ends up just as planned and sweet and...This isn't fair." Kurt teased, leaning into Blaine's shoulder now. Cuddling couldn't hurt anyway.

"The tables have turned." Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair.

"I'll get my 'King Of Romance' title back soon enough, I assure you." Kurt whispered threateningly.

"Oh, you're joking I see." Blaine said, suddenly optimistic. "Does this mean you'll let me?" He placed a firm kiss onto the corner of Kurt's lips. Instead of answering Kurt tilted his face to meet Blaine's, and kissed him back chastely.

"I'm kinda sleepy. Could we just...sleep?" Kurt asked shyly, pulling away to stare at how fluffy and loose Blaine's curls were today.

"Yeah...God I'm so tired." Blaine yawned. "Maybe it's because I had to save your house from burning down today but..."

"Oh har-har." Kurt giggled. "It's clearly because Carole's been fattening us up with her Christmas cookies. I don't think I ever want to move again."

"Possibly." Blaine said thoughtfully. "But mostly because I haven't slept next to you for two weeks, which makes it harder to stop tossing and turning.."

"Me too. Sleeping alone's awful when you're not used to it." Kurt admitted, blushing. "I wish my dad would realize that we're twenty-four already."

"I'm sure you'll always be baby Kurt to him." Blaine snorted, chest shaking with laughter. Kurt didn't bother to try to act annoyed this time. Instead, he scooted over and stood up off the couch.

"Where're you going?" Blaine asked, looking disappointed.

"We're gonna call it an early night and get some sleep?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He didn't care that it was only 8:30pm, he was dead tired.

"Too much moving." Blaine frowned and splayed out onto the couch. "Come sleep with me here."

"That would wrinkle my clothing." Kurt sniffed, not making a move towards the couch. Blaine groaned put his arms up, fingers wiggling. Kurt tried not to sigh as he pulled the tenor up.

"We can change...But then we sleep." Blaine insisted, standing up reluctantly.

"Sounds good." Kurt rolled his eyes. He would always be the cleaner of their duo, this was a fact. Their fingers found each other and they made to walk out of the room before-

"Wait, is that us?" Blaine laughed, letting go of Kurt to closer examine a picture on the fireplace. Yes, it was them...They looked relatively the same, except Blaine kept some stubble on himself nowadays, Kurt's shoulders had broadened, and his face had lost what had been left of his baby-esque roundness. (Though some was still prominent and cute, according to grandmother Anderson.)

"Your hair was so gelled!" Kurt snickered, walking up to the picture as well. The two of them were both in fashionable tuxes, expertly tailored...It was the night of their senior prom. Finn could be seen in the background, clutching uncomfortably to Quinn. This was after he had realized he belonged with Rachel, but before he had the nerve to dump the pretty blonde. "I'm surprised you didn't catch on fire. You know how flammable-"

"Hey! My mom told me it looked fine-"

"It did...But I like the curls better." Kurt smiled up at him fondly and rested his cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

"People kept telling us we looked like we were getting married." Blaine laughed. "I actually used my tuxedo from Annie's wedding."

"I remember that..." Kurt said. Blaine was referring to his older sisters' wedding. It had been an eventful night, in which nearly everybody got drunk except for Kurt and Blaine. The result had been chaos.

"Mhm." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, and chuckled to himself, remembering when they were 18. So scared of going to college separately, and having to grow up...but here they were. They had made it somehow.

It was then that Kurt had an epiphany. Blaine was right; they didn't need a fancy restaurant or romantic date to be happy, because all that they needed was each other. Kurt was certain that it didn't matter whether he proposed at the top of Mt. Everest, or in the bathtub...It would be special because they loved each other, and that was really all that mattered.

"_I'm not going to wait until I can 'set the mood.'" _Kurt decided at that moment. _'I've never been more in love with Blaine than right now, so it's gonna be now. Tradition be damned.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine's tired, adorable voice brought him back to the present.

"Us." Kurt replied simply. Blaine laughed affectionately, nodding his head.

"So was I...About that night. Prom was overrated so we came home after half an hour and had a movie marathon, if I remember correctly." He shook his head, smirking. "It was one of the best nights of that year, I swear."

"I was thinking about it, too. Sort of. About how everybody said we looked married..."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, surprised. He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about that in particular a lot lately, to be honest." Kurt mumbled. He took a deep breath and looked up at Blaine, too nervous to care about the fact that his right cheek was now red and flushed. "About," another deep breath, "a future."

"...Kurt?" Blaine whispered softly, eyes widening. Kurt shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and knelt down onto one knee. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of foreplay you put up before getting down there, but this didn't seem too awkward. He hoped. The obvious tension in Blaine's entire body wasn't reassuring, but he could do this.

_He would do this._

Kurt took out the box from his pocket, and fumbled to grab both of Blaine's hands in his own. Together, they covered it with their palms and fingers. Kurt looked up to meet those hazel eyes, and smiled faintly. "Honestly, I've been trying to propose to you for a month now. First when we met at the airport, I was going to ask you right there...But you fell asleep."

Blaine just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"...Then when we were at 'Les Riveras' the next week. The ring was gonna be somehow put onto your dessert, but food poisoning intervened and that didn't happen." Kurt took another deep breath. "And then today! I wanted to do something amazing and romantic, but you just had to set the house on fire."

"Oh my God." Blaine whispered, still not reacting.

"Well I hope you don't mind that this isn't particularly special, but I have waited eight years to do this and I can't handle another day." Kurt squeezed their hands, and kept their gazes locked and steady, despite the desperate tears welling up in his eyes. The frightened butterflies in his stomach urged him to run away, but he wouldn't. This was it. "_I am in love with you. _I've always loved you, and though you are a goofy, annoying puppy most of the time, it's something I cherish. You balance me out. Everything you do is just sweet, considerate and...You've always been the best part of me, and I want you to be mine officially. You are the most important thing right now, and _I need you to say yes_. I swear that I'll never go back on this, will you marry me?"

Kurt stared up at Blaine's face and bit his lip. He looked as though he had been hitby a train. There were only a few seconds of silence before-

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes, Kurt, I-Oh my God." He laughed, smiling so widely his face looked as though it would split. Kurt wasn't sure how he was still functioning at that point, but he opened the box and slipped the shiny, diamond ring onto Blaine's finger with no hesitation. Blaine knew immediately that it was his mothers'.

"I...Thank you!" Kurt gasped, an embarrassing whine leaking into his voice. He stood up quickly collapsed into Blaine's arms. "Thank you so much-" He repeated, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder, the tears escaping his eyes impossible to hide.

"Kurt, I-I can't believe this." Blaine breathed. "I'm marrying you. Baby, we're getting married!" He choked out another laugh, and waited until Kurt showed his face again to press their foreheads together. "That's why you were so upset over the dinner..."

"Yeah." Kurt let out a breathless laugh as well. "I'm sorry, I was going to do this differently, you deserve that, but I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed this-"

"No." Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "Don't apologize, it was perfect, you're perfect." Kurt squeezed his arms around Blaine's waist, and shivered. His eyes were droopy, and his body was tired from the adrenaline rush, which had left disappointingly quickly. Before things got too hazy, he faintly heard Blaine murmuring something into his ear.

"You didn't have to try and go to so much trouble. This was enough, this was perfect. _You're_ all I need."

And that was true. Suddenly, it almost felt like _too_ much. Blaine's stubble scratching across Kurt's collarbone, the chilly sting of the fresh ring on Blaine's finger, his arms around Kurt's shoulders squeezing just tightly enough...The emotional high had enhanced every touch and feel to the point of where Kurt was happy it ended up this way. If they were in a loud, public, excessively perfumed place he may have just fainted.

What the proposal had gotten down to was _just _enough, they both decided, and it was flawless.

* * *

**A/N: This was so difficult to write, but hopefully it turned out well. Rereading it seemed to flow more than I expected so, good? I suppose? Some feedback on that would be lovely! I'd like to know if it was rushed or choppy. (I'm trying to work on that I promise.)**

**Oh and this is pretty much exactly what my parents told me about their engagement, but just a little different. My dad set up all these extravagant dates that never worked out, so he got fed up and desperate. He asked my mom when they were in the bathroom one day, getting ready for work. (Ladies man, I'm telling you.) My mom still insists that it was perfect. (Aren't they cute? Gah.) Writing this fluff just makes me want to hug rabbits and puke rainbows, okay? Okay!**

**Thank's for reading, you're all amazing! Happy Tuesday! (Regionals episode, are you ready?)**

**Reviews are appreciated, but even if you just read the story, **_**thank you so much. I'd also like to apologize in advance for spelling errors!**_

**Don't forget to be ****totally**** awesome.**


End file.
